


Birds of a Feather

by BrighterthanViolet



Series: PJO drabbles [19]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 22:12:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1618841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrighterthanViolet/pseuds/BrighterthanViolet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birds of a Feather

It was the little things, Leo mused. The big things had a say, too, obviously, but it was the little things that really made him fall for the part Italian.  
  
Like how he absently brushed his hair behind his right ear when he was reading (with his left hand). Or the way his eyes glittered like those of a beetle when he was up to something (usually at Leo's expense, but he couldn't say he didn't reply in kind). And the way his nose was ever so slightly crooked and whenever he was nervous he would try to push it straight (this never worked).  
  
Leo didn't know when he started noticing the little things, but he felt for sure that it was the fault of those tiny details for turning his life upside down. Literally, when Piper caught on that he kept tuning out and persuaded Jason to hold him upside down until Leo answered her. That was not fun.  
  
Leo also blamed the quiet moments for making him sappy, making him think about the little things. And if Nico ever noticed that Leo got overly affectionate after an afternoon curled up on the sofa together watching dumb films; well, he didn't mention it.  
  
It was one of those times now. Nico had been tired, so Leo slammed in an old Land Before Time video, turned off the lights and sat down, gently pulling Nico's head into his lap.  
  
At some point, about the time Littlefoot's mother died, he started playing with Nico's hair. He didn't seem to mind, especially since that scene was pretty emotional for them both. He was careful not to pull on Nico's hair and gently unknotted it as he went.  
  
Nico's eyes had drifted shut a while ago, and Leo had since ignored the film completely to just look at Nico (which could be a bit creepy but hopefully what Nico didn't know wouldn't hurt him. Actually, hopefully what Nico knew wouldn't hurt him, either). His face had relaxed in sleep, his mouth was open and he was drooling a little. He looked pretty cute.  
  
He wondered what he'd done to earn Nico's love (and he really had a lot to give). Perhaps it was karma, for all the crap he had had to deal with throughout the years. Maybe he had just been in the right place at the right time for Nico to get over Percy. Lady Luck had certainly smiled on him, alright. He wouldn't have been able to get Nico without it.  
  
And damn did he love that dork (who had taken to quoting Spiderman after he started to read the comics). It might have been stupid, and there may have been a rocky start to their relationship, but they were happy, and in love, and those were all that mattered.  
  
Didn't mean he didn't want a dog, though. He could hear a dog coming and walking one would get him out of the house more. If they got a cat (like Nico suggested) it would have to be litter trained and he didn't want a little kitten lost in his workshop.  
  
He'd come up with another solution recently, which he hoped would be better for the both of them. He glanced down at the numbers written down on the back of his hand. Maybe the adoption centre had some older or disabled cats in need of a home.  
  
After all, with two broken teenagers in a family, a broken cat would fit right in. Birds of a feather flock together, right?


End file.
